globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Somalia
arimaha somaliya oo kooban In a press conference held in the capital Mogadishu, the first acting chair of Union of Islamic Courts executive council, Sheik Abdirahman Jiniqow, said the UN Security Council resolution on Somalia was an aggression against the Somali population. He said there was never an arms embargo on Somalia. “Ethiopia has been transporting arms and troops to Somalia and it has thousands of troops in the country, no one criticized it instead Ethiopian troops in Somalia were permitted lingering while additional African troops will be deployed”, he said. Ethiopia, which is America’s main ally in the war on terror in Horn of Africa, was blamed by Islamists that it has prepared draft resolution and took it to US government to convince UN security council member states to lift the arms embargo on Somalia and allow African peacekeepers go in the country. Islamic Courts chairman Sheik Sharif Sheik Ahemd said the United States wants to revenge on the Somali people in the war in which they had lost 18 soldiers in 1993 when its troops were in Somalia for relief operations. “Our troops are geared up to fight with any foreign soldier that comes to Somalia”, Ahmed said. He said Somalia needs international help to resume peaceful dialog. “We tell you (African troop contributing states) that we do not need your war and your unfairness. Don not enter Somalia or you will be defeated”, he said. Sheik Sharif said the UN did not make resolution of letting African troops in Somalia but that it was America’s decision. Somalia’s Union Islamic Courts seized central and southernmost of the country, including the capital Mogadishu after it evicted warlords from the capital forcefully early June this year. The head of the Islamic Courts security department, Shiek Yusuf Mohammed Siyad Indh-adde, reiterated that Muslims around the world should avert foreign troops’ entry to Somalia. Earlier Islamic Courts leaders called on Muslims around the world to come to Somalia’s defense against Ethiopian troops in the country. Somalia lost its central government in 1991 when tribal warlords overthrew former president Siad Barre. WAANO KUWAJAHAN WALAALAHA RABA IN RABBIGOOD RAALLI KANOQDO -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Assalaamu calaykum.. Walaalayaal inta aynaan gelin faallada kusaabsan raadinta raalli ahaanshaha rabbi, bal aan waxyar isweeydiino: Maxaa bini'aadamka sidiisa uroon??????? Su'aashaan jawaabteedu waxaa weeye, bini'aadamka waxaa u roon in amuurihiisa Ilaahay u sahlo adduunka inta uu joogo, aakhirana uu cadaabkiisa ka xoreeyo. Sida xaqiiqdu tahayna, labadaan arrimood waxaa heli kara axadkii raaca Rasuulkiisa Muxammad ah(NNKH), adeecana Ilaahiisa abuurtay ee nicmooyinka tirada badan siiyey. Haddaba walaalahayga Muslimiinta ah, marna Soomaalida ah rag iyo dumarba, gaar ahaan kuwooda qurbaha kunool, ama kafog waddankoodii hooyo, waxaan naftayda iyo toodaba kula talin lahaa arrimahaan soo socda, anigoo Ilaahay kaashanaya, islamarkaasna rajaynaya in Eebahay waanadaan aniga iyo iyagaba ku anfaco. ~ Marka hore waxaan kula talinayaa walaalahay, inay diintooda Islaamka xagsadaan, oo aad ugu dhagaan maadaama diintu tahay raasamaalka ugu fiican ee qofku heli karo, ogoow diintaadu waxa ay kufaraysaa waa wax adiga mar walba faa'iido kuuleh adduun iyo aakhiraba, islamarkaasna uroon caafimaadkaaga, carruurtaada iyo mustaqbalkaagaba, sidoo kale waxaad islamarkaas helaysaa in Ilaahay raalli kaanoqdo. ~ Waa marka labaade, waa inay Ilaahay mar walba kabaryaan inuu ku hagaajiyo tubta teeda toosan, xaqana uu kusugo. Hooyadii Mu'miniinta Caa'isho waxay Nabiga(NNKH) kawerisay in uu Ilaahay marwalba baryi jiray isagoo leh: ILAAHAYOOW ADAA QULUUBTA GADGEDDIYEE, KU SUG QALBIGAYGA DIINTAADA", waxyna Caa'isho tiri oo xaaskii nabiga ahayd: "Ducadaasi waxay ahayd ducada ugu badan ee rasuulku Ilaahiis kubaryi jiray. Sidoo kale, walaaluhu ha isku dayeen quudashada maal xalaal ah, iyo shaqaynata meelo diintu ogoshahay. maxaa yeelay waxaa kuxiran aqbalka ducada, sidoo kale waxay kuu sahashaa in adiga iyo reerkaaguba aad toosnaataan. Nin saxaabi ah ayaa u yimid rasuulka(NNKH), markaasuu wuxuu kuyiri: Rasuulkii Alloow ii bari Ilaahay inuu iga dhigo mid ducadiisa la aqbalo, markaasaa rasuulku ugu jawaabay " Cuntadaada xalaal kadhig, markaas waxaad noqonaysaa mid ducadiisa la aqbalee". Sidaas darteed ogoow ducada aqbalkeedu wuxuu kuxiran yahay xalaasha oo laquuto. Walaalayaal waxaa kaloo lagama maarmaan ah, in aan xaasaskeena iyo Caruurteenna u horseedno akhlaaqda iyo dhaqanka Islaamiga ah, anagoo marka koowaad u noqonayna iyaga kudayasho wanaagsan haddaan raggii nahay, waxaana haboon in ay guryaheenu arkaan sida aan xaqa ugu taagan-nahay, maarkaan saas yeelno, way inoo-fududaanaysaa in guryaheenu naga aqbalaan waanooyinka aan siinayno, amase ayba nagu daydaan, haddii kale waxaa nagu sifoobaysa maahmaahdii carbeed ee ahayd: FAAQIDU SHAY'I LAA YUCDIIHI (qofkii aan isaguba haysan wax ma bixiyo). Ogoow haddaadan adigu xaqa kutoosnayn way adagtahay in reerkaagu tooso. Waxaan kaloo jeclaan lahaa in carruurta lagula dadaalo geeynta iskuulada muslimiintu fureen, anigoo og inay qaali yihiin, haddana Soomaalidu waxay kumaahmaahdaa LABA DARAN MID DOORO, kee dooranaa DHIBKA adduun oo lacag la'aanta ah, iyo DABKA AAKHIRO oo naarta ah. Waxaan kula talinayaa walaalaha muslimiinta ah inaysan dhayalsan inay carruurta geeyaan Iskuulada Islaamiga ah, maxaa yeelay, waa meeshii aan kubadbaadin lahayn kuna bari lahayn Ilaahay iyo rasuulkiisa iyo baarinimada waalidka. Fadlan kudar Iskuulkaas carruurta intii aad awoodid, xataa hal cunugna Allaha ka dhigee. Aabaha iyo hooyada Soomaaliyeed waa inay carruurta ku barbaariyaan isticmaalka kalmadaha Islaamiga ah, kalana dagaalaan carruurta in maskaxdoodu qabato kalmadaha diinta udaran oo laga isticmaalo waddamada qurbaha ah, kalmadahaas oo carruurtu kala kulmi karaan dariiqyada iyo Taleefishinada. Waxaa lagama maarmaan ah in cunugga labuuxiyo waqtigiisa, laguna buuxiyo barasho diimeed, mid cilmi, sheeko waalid oo waano ah, hana lasiiyo waqti uu ku ciyaaro ilmuhu si xalaal ah oo waafaqsan sharciga Islaamka, iyadoo aan lagu dhexdarayn saaxiibo xunxun. Waqtiga ilmaha oo wanaag lagu buuxiyaa waxay keenaysaa in aan ilmuhu waqti uhelin inuu kudayaco waqtigiisa waxyaalo xunxun ama uu barto hadallo aan fiicnayn. Waa in ay Waalidiintu daa'imaan booqashada masaajidka iyo naadiyada Islaamiga ah, ee lagu dhiso iimaanka. Tani waxay kusaacidaysaa reerkaas inay cusboonaysiiyaan Islaanimadooda mar walba, lana kulmaan dad ayagoo kale ah ama kafiican oo ay kudaydaan, Islamarkaasna masaajidada iyo maraakistaas islaamiga ahi waxay dhaxalsiin doonaanaan reerkaas inuu kala tago meeshaas saad xaga iimaanka iyo dhawrsanaanta ah oo uu kunoolaado asbuucyada soo socda Haddii Alle idmo. Dhagaysiga cajaladaha diiniga ah iyo kuwa qur'aanku waxay qayb weeyn kaqaataan in qofku helo iimaan xusuusiya Ilaahay iyo daarta qiyaame, isla markaasna ku guubaabiya in uu raaco jidka toosan ee uu Ilaahay noojeexay. Sidoo kale waxaa haboon in reerka ama qofka kaligiis ihi uu yeesho cashar diini ah oo joogta ah oo uu qaato, haba ahaado asbuucii hal mar eh, sidoo kale, walaalaha waxaan ka codsan lahaa inay wixii ay faa'iidaystaan oo duruus ah ay noloshooda kudaraan oo ay kudhaqmaan. Ugu dambayntii waxaan kuwaaninayaa qofkii aan weli guursan inuu ku xusho qofka uu guursanayo diintiisa iyo akhlaaqdiisa(labadoodoo wada socda), waana sidii uu rasuulkuba (NNKH) noo dardaarmay. Taasi laba faa'iido ayay leedahay: Waamide, waxay faa'iido uleedahay qofka guursanaya, oo qofkii uu diin iyo akhlaaq kudoortay waxaa dhacaysa inuu Ilaahay dartiis uga baqo oo uusan dulmiyin. Waa marka labaade, faa'iidadeeda kale waxaa weeye markii labadaas sifo laysku doorto, waxaa halkaas kasoo baxaya mujtamac Islaami ah oo caafimaad qaba oo kafog waxyaalaha burburinaya diinteenna Macaan. ILAAHAY WAXAAN KA BARYAYNAA INUU KHAYRKA NAWAFAJIYO Sources watched * Flickr photos tagged "Somalia" * The del.icio.us "Somalia" tag * Technorati tag "Somalia" * Technorati posts that mention "Somalia" Maalinta Jimcaha -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jimcaha waa maalin fadli badan, waayo waa ciidda muslimiinta, waa maalin ay muslimiinta ku kulmaan masaajidka iyagoo ka kala yimi meelo kala fog si ay u dhagaystaan xuska Alle iyo wacdiga Imaamka. Qofka haduusan dhageysan wacdi muddo dheer qalbigaa mirira marka xigana ka awdma kheyrka. Nabiga naxariis iyo nabad gelyo Eebe korkiisa ha yeelee wuxuu yiri: Ragga hadii eeyan ka joogin ka tegidda ay ka tegeyaan salaadaha jimcooyinka Ilaahay ka dabooli doonaa quluubta, kadibna waxay noqonayaan kuwo kheyrka halmaansan. Jimcadu waxay ka mid tahay xilliyada samadu furan tahay oo hadduu addoonku ducaysto Ilaahay kor ahaaye ka aqbalayo ducada. Nabiga naxariis iyo nabad gelyo Eebe korkiisa ha yeelee wuxuu yiri: Maalin ay qorraxi usoo baxdo waxaa u kheyr badan maalinta jimce, waayo waa maalintii la abuuray nabi Aadam, waana maalinta jannada la geliyay, waana maalintii xageeda laga soo bixiyey, qiyaamaduna dhici mayso maalinaan jimco aheyn. Sidaa awgeed Alle kor ahaaye wuxuu noo dardaarmay in loo degdego salaadda jimce marka laysugu yeero Wuxuuna Alle yiri: Kuwa Alle iyo xaqa rumeeyow marka la adimo salaadda jimce u degdega xuska Alle kana taga wax kala iibsiga saasaana idiin kheyr roon haddaad tihiin kuwo wax garanaya. Haddaba waxaa habboon in loo darbado jimcaha oo qofka muslimka ah uu qubeysto oo weyso qaato, Nabiga naxariis iyo nabad gelyo Eebe korkiisa ha yeelee wuxuu yiri: Qof kasta oo muslim ah waxaa ku waajibay inuu qubeysto maalinta jimcaha iyo inuu ku labisto dharkiisa kuwa ugu wanaagsan, iyo inuu iscarfiyo hadduu heli karo. Maadaama jimcaha loogu talagalay in dadka la wacdiyo lana waaniyo waxaa waajib ah in la dhageysto khudbada imaamka, mana banaana in la hadlo ama la buuqo intey khudbadu socoto nabiga naxariis iyo nabad gelyo Eebe korkiisa ha yeelee wuxuu yiri: Jimcaha markuu Imaamka khudbeynayo, haddaad saxiibkaa ku tiraahdo "aamus" hadalkaagu waa mid micno darro ah. Hadduuse qof qaldamo oo uu hadlo ama buuqo waxaa waajib ah in laga aamuso intey khudbadu socoto kadibna si xigmad leh loogu sheego. Ma rabtaa inaad noqoto qof la jecel yahay / la tixgaliyo 'Bold text'Bismilaah wasalaatu wasalaamu cala arasuulilaah, wa bacad, ikhwatul kiraam waxan jecleestay inaan halkan idiinku soo gudbiyo maqaal aad u tayo wanagsan fa'iidooyin badana leh maqaalkaas oo sida cinwaanku ku xusan yahay ah qofka siduu ku noqon karaa qof la jecel yahay la ixtiraamo. Runtii qofka markuu is ixtiraamo oo qof muxtaran ah iska dhigo hadal kiisa miisaano wuxuu dhahayana ka fiir sado intuusan oran ayuu noqdaa qof ixtiraaman balse ma ahan inuu doono ixtiraam asagoo karaamadii iska qaaday. Bal aynu isla eegno maqaalkan ay noo soo diraarisay gabar walasheen ah... Hamoodin qofku inuu soo dhasho isagoo la tixgaliyo ama la jeclyahay. Laakiin waa wax la kasbado lana gaadho marka la maro dadaal iyo daal badan. Ma rabtaa inaad noqoto qof la tixgaliyo oo la jecelyahay, hadaba isku tarbiyee sifooyinkan 20ka’ah: Badi dhoola cadaynta, waji furnaanta “ muusoodka “ Si run iyo daacadnimo ku jirto u amaan qofkii u qalma adigoo ka madhan laba wajiilanimada, soo jiidasho iyo nifaaqba. Ka fogow muranka iyo dood badanba waayo waa bilowga canaadka, colaada iyo kala gu’ida e. Ula dhaqan dadka oo dhan sida aad jeceshahay in laguula dhaqmo adiga. Iska yaree canaanta una cudurdaar qofkii kugu gafa ( kugu khaldama ) Iska ilaali cadhada siday doonto ha ahaato’e waayo waxay fal shaydaan. La soco caafimaadka iyo caqligana aad bay ugu daran tahay. Badi salaanta, waayo walaaltinimada ayay xoojisaa. Hadii aad awoodo sii Hadiyad haba yaraato qiimaheedu’e, ehelkaaga iyo asxaabtaadaba. Isbar inaad dhagaysato qofka kula hadlaya, barona habka wax loo dhagaysto inta aadan baran habka loo hadlo. Ka fogow balaayeysiga iyo baasaysigaba, rajadana iyo yididiiladana badi, waayo rajada oo la badiyo waxay kuu noqonaysaa taageero iyo xoog aad ku dhaafto waqtiyada adag e. Iska jir qalbi adayga iyo calool adaaygaba waayo waa sifooyinka doqoniimada e. Markaad fikrad soo ban dhigayso qof dareensii inay tahay wax aad wada leedihiin oo aanad ka fariidsanaynayn kana caqli badayn. Iska jir isla waynida tusna dadka inaad tahay iyagoo kale, heerka aad doontaba aad gaadhid e, waayo Rabiigeen sw ma eego qofka isal wayn qiyaamaha, lan soco in Aadam iyo xaawo ay in wada dhaleen dhmmaanteen. Badi saamaxaada iyo cafiga waayo nadaafada qalbiga iyo naftaba e. Marka aad qof waaninayso ilaali dareenkiisa oo ha ku odhan ereyo dhaawacaya qalbigaysiisa iyo naftiisa toona. Caawi oo garab sii qayrkaa marka ay kuu baahan yihiin waayo Rabi baa kuu kaalmayn doona maalainta aad baahatoe. Iska ilaali dhaliisha aflagaadada iyo naqdiga badan waayo kalmada xumi qalbiga ayey wax yeeshaa, waxaa laga yaabaa inay colaad iyo nacayb isu bedeshoe. Ha badin qosolka aan haboonayn - waayo qosolka aan macnaha lahayni haybada iyo daganaanta ayuu kaa qaadayaa e. Isbar dulqaadka iyo adkaysiga waayo waa laba sifo oo Rabigeen iyo Rasuulku csw ay jecel yihiin Ka faaíidayso waxyaalaha wanwanaagsan ee hareerahaaga ah noqona sida shinida oo kale waayo inta ay kolba ubax fuusho ayey kala baxdaa Manka iyo Muudkabaa dhageesana muxaadaradaan >>>>Media:http://www.hornafrik.com/Audio/boqoredec9.rm Other information IFEX: Censorship in Somalia